SAME: Waiting For You
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Sebuah pembicaraan antara seorang pendekar dan seorang putri yang berujung pada penantian panjang dan rangkaian penyesalan. Ikatan tak kasatmata yang dibentuk dari untaian kata. Salahkah keputusannya? Sia-siakah penantiannya? Dan… apakah semuanya masih sama?


Seorang gadis bersurai biru muda melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja rias. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang kini ada di hadapannya.

_Tak ada yang berubah…_

Ya, tak ada sedikit pun perubahan pada paras jelitanya. Masih sama seperti dahulu. Seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, disaat ia memutuskan untuk merubah jalan hidupnya. Yang awalnya sebagai gadis mewah dan berkecukupan menjadi seorang gadis kuat dan gagah yang harus bertarung demi setetes air.

_Salahkah keputusannya?_

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan, menepis pemikirannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, entah kepada siapa. Diambilnya sisir yang terletak di sisi kanan meja riasnya, lalu perlahan ia mulai menata rambutnya.

_Semua masih sama…_

Segala hal yang ada pada gadis itu tak berubah, tak termakan oleh masa. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia meletakkan kembali sisir yang baru saja digunakannya. Dengan satu gerakan pasti, ia membuka laci meja riasnya, mengambil sehelai kain putih.

Hanya kain putih biasa. Tak tampak suatu hal yang istimewa dari benda itu. Namun bagi gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa ini, kain itu sangat berharga. Kain yang bagai benang merah tak kasatmata yang mengikat antara dirinya dengan kelompok bajak laut. Ironi memang. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang merupakan seorang putri dari suatu kerajaan berteman -bahkan bersahabat- dengan kelompok bajak laut, yang notabene menjadi incaran dari mariner dan pemerintah dunia? Terlebih… dengan petarung tertangguh yang ia kenal.

_Tak adakah perubahan?_

Vivi menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang tak mampu menjelaskan apapun. Senyum dengan berjuta arti. Kontras dengan tatapan matanya yang perlahan mulai sendu, menampakkan kesedihan di kristal obsidian itu.

.

.

.

Ray Anavi present…

**SAME: Waiting For You**

A **One Piece **fanfiction

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Zoro/Vivi

**Disclaimer**: One Piece yah punyanya Oda Sensei… Kalo punya Ray, mungkin gambarnya bakal kayak buatan anak TK…

**Summary**: Sebuah pembicaraan antara seorang pendekar dan seorang putri yang berujung pada penantian panjang dan rangkaian penyesalan. Ikatan tak kasatmata yang dibentuk dari untaian kata. Salahkah keputusannya? Sia-siakah penantiannya? Dan… apakah semuanya masih sama?

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, semi canon (err… fanon mungkin), crack-pair, alur kecepetan, flashback, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Kalimat miring (_i_) rata tengah **artinya** isi surat…

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Putri Vivi," sebuah panggilan disertai ketukan pintu menghentakkan kembali Vivi ke dunia nyata.

"Masuklah," jawab Vivi setelah menghapus titik air mata, yang entah sejak kapan sudah membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Putri Vivi, maaf mengganggu. Hamba hanya sekadar mengingatkan bahwa dua jam lagi Raja Dalton akan datang untuk membahas mengenai pemanfaatan salju di _Drum Island_," kata Igaram formal. Vivi hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, takut bila menjawab yang keluar adalah suara serak yang menjadi petunjuk pasti bahwa ia baru saja tanpa-sengaja-menangis. "Ah, hampir saja lupa. Hamba juga hendak mengantarkan surat untuk anda dari kelompok topi jerami," lanjut paman berambut permen yang langsung ditanggapi dengan untaian senyum ceria dari Putri Kerajaan Arabasta itu.

Igaram hanya tersenyum mendapati keceriaan dari putri yang ada di hadapannya. Ia yang notabene sudah mengurus Vivi sedari kecil itu paham betul bahwa gadis bersurai sebiru lautan itu menyimpan kepingan-kepingan sesal yang disembunyikan dengan baik sejak lima tahun silam. Setelah menyerahkan sebuah amplop, Igaram undur diri karena masih banyak hal yang harus diatur untuk menyambut pemimpin Kerajaan Drum.

Setelah Igaram menutup pintu, Vivi membuka amplop di tangannya. Tampak dua lembar kertas dengan warna yang berbeda. Diambilnya kertas berwarna oranye, lalu dibacanya.

_Hai, Vivi… bagaimana kabarmu? Well, kuharap kau saat ini baik-baik saja. Begitu pula dengan Raja Cobra, Paman Igaram, Chaka, Pell, Kohza, Paman Toto, dan Bibi Teracota. Oh, ya… apakah di sana kau sudah menikah?_

'Menikah?' Vivi tersenyum getir. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah apabila hatinya sudah terpaut pada seseorang yang kini sedang tidak berada di sisinya dan keberadaannya yang tidak diketahui?

_Ah… aku yakin kamu sempat terkejut mendengar bahwa Luffy merekrut Robin __lima__ tahun yang lalu. Awalnya kami sempat curiga.__Apakah kamu ingat saat Sanji yang tidak pernah mau menendang perempuan pun sempat mengacungkan senjata kepadanya? Tapi ternyata ia sangat baik (tahukah kamu, ia memberikan harta yang dimiliki Crocodile kepadaku__?__). Bahkan Zoro yang awalnya sangat membenci Robin, sekarang sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik padanya. Mereka sangat serasi, bukankah begitu, Vivi?_

'_Deg!'_

'_Mr. Bushido_ dengan _Miss All Sunday_? Tidak mungkin!' Vivi menepis segala pemikiran buruk yang hinggap di otaknya. Setelah dirasa tenang, ia kembali menatap kertas di genggamannya, melanjutkan membaca.

_Aku juga yakin kamu pasti sudah membaca di surat kabar bahwa Luffy sudah meraih cita-citanya, menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Vivi, aku sangat ingin mengabarimu mengenai hubunganku dengan Sanji. Yah, kami sudah berpacaran. Sekalipun aku sering kesal dengan sikapnya yang masih sering menggoda wanita._

_Well… masih banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan. Tapi, kurasa perlu berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menyampaikannya melalui surat. Jadi aku akan menceritakan lengkapnya saat kami berlabuh di Arabasta. Tapi kami akan singgah di _Water 7_ terlebih dahulu, sih…._

_NB: (Abaikan saja!) Luffy berpesan agar kamu menyiapkan banyak daging saat kami datang nanti. Dasar! Kelakuannya tak pernah berubah…._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai bertemu nanti. –Nami_

Vivi terkikik geli membaca surat dari Nami, terutama pada bagian pesan Luffy. Yah, kapten kelompok topi jerami ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

_Masih sama…_

'Apa kamu juga begitu, _Mr. Bushido_?' Vivi membatin. Segera ia menyimpan kembali surat dari Nami ke dalam amplop. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas dengan warna putih polos tanpa hiasan. Penasaran, Vivi membuka lipatannya. Ternyata sama, sebuah surat dengan tulisan yang jauh lebih berantakan, namun tetap dapat dibaca. 'Surat apalagi ini?' gumamnya.

_Vivi, ini aku. Apa kabar? Aku di sini baik._

Gadis bermanik obsidian itu menahan tawanya. 'Pembukaan macam apa ini? Apakah surat ini dari anak kecil? Sejak kapan Luffy merekrut bocah? Tapi siapa?' Vivi melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku menulis surat ini. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang pasti Nami memintaku untuk mengirimkan surat padamu mengenai rencana kami untuk mampir ke Arabasta. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu. Temui aku di malam kedatangan kami di tempat terakhir kita berbincang. –RZ_

'Tempat terakhir berbincang?'

'RZ?'

Putri mahkota Kerajaan Arabasta itu mencoba mengingat dan memastikan. Tanpa berlama-lama, gadis manis itu tersenyum, menyadari bahwa surat itu berasal dari sosok yang sedari tadi hinggap di pikirannya. Ditatapnya kain putih yang sempat ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Tanpa perlu diperintah, otaknya segera memutar kembali video yang menjadi titik awal keputusannya.

-Flashback-

Bingung…

Mungkin itu yang kini sedang dirasakan Nefertari Vivi. Baru saja ia kembali ke negaranya, merayakan 'kemerdekaan' mereka dari politik adu domba yang dibuat oleh lelaki buaya. Berterima kasihlah pada kelompok topi jerami yang berhasil menggagalkan rencana _Baraque Works_ dan mengalahkan sang pemimpin yang notabene merupakan anggota Shichibukai. Tapi justru itu duduk permasalahannya. Kapten kelompok penolongnya itu tanpa ragu mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka, yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga barunya. Sedangkan di sisi dirinya lain, ada keinginan untuk tinggal, memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit negara kelahirannya hingga bisa kembali menjadi sedia kala, bahkan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Mengapa ia harus menjadi putri kerajaan? Mengapa ia harus menyampaikan pidato besok? Dan mengapa mereka harus berangkat besok?

Besok…. Mengapa harus besok?

_Apakah tak bisa berubah?_

Vivi menghela napas, pasrah. Ini tak semudah seperti pada saat ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki _Baraque Works_, organisasi yang diciptakan Sir Crocodile. Saat itu, ia merasa tak perlu untuk mengorbankan perasaannya. Ia berkorban untuk kebahagiaan rakyatnya. Pertaruhan yang dirasa cukup seimbang. Tapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Ia mencintai kelompok topi jerami, terutama pada lelaki bersurai hijau. Tapi ia juga mencintai rakyatnya, negaranya.

_Sama…_

Keduanya sama-sama berharga. Keduanya sama-sama berarti. Keduanya sama-sama penting. Keduanya sama-sama hartanya, sama-sama tak ingin ia lepaskan.

Gadis bersurai lautan itu mengeratkan genggamannya. Matanya terpejam. Mengabaikan rasa perih, berusaha menahan air mata. Sia-sia… air mata itu tetap mengalir, memaksa untuk keluar melalui celah kecil diantara kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat, hingga akhirnya membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya. Tak kuasa menahan apa yang memang seharusnya jatuh. Tak sanggup untuk menahan beban yang dirasa lebih.

'_Klik,'_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tanpa mengucap salam, seorang lelaki dengan tiga bilah pedang di pinggangnya masuk, menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi, lalu mendekati Vivi.

"_Mr. Bushido…_" bisik Vivi. Belum mengerti maksud dari tindakan Zoro. Buru-buru ia menghapus sisa tangisannya dan memberikan seyuman lembut pada Zoro, seolah yang terjadi adalah mataku-baru-saja-kemasukkan-debu.

"Bodoh! Tak perlu berpura-pura. Mengangislah bila memang perlu menangis. Lalu kembali tersenyum," Zoro menepuk pundak Vivi perlahan, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan melihat Zoro intens. Pemuda itu menatap balik, berjalan ke samping Vivi, dan meletakkan beban tubuhnya ke pinggir kasur.

"_Mr. Bushido…_" Vivi tercekat. Kaget dengan tindakan Zoro yang tiba-tiba. Matanya lebih terbelalak ketika pemuda dengan anting di telinga kirinya tiba-tiba menarik kepala Vivi ke bahunya.

"Cukup diam dan keluarkan semua masalahmu! Kau tak sendiri. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini, setidaknya sampai perasaanmu membaik," bisik Zoro lembut tepat di telinga Vivi, membuat darah Vivi seketika naik ke wajahnya. Aneh memang, sejak kapan Zoro menjadi lelaki lembut? Apa saat makan malam tadi ia menegak banyak rum? Hei, Zoro tak semudah itu ditumbangkan dengan minuman beralkohol. Tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan tindakan sederhana yang Zoro lakukan, perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi kaus putih yang Zoro kenakan. Zoro yang memang sulit untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata hanya mampu menepuk pelan bahu Vivi, berusaha menenangkannya, meski ia tahu hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk gadis direngkuhannya.

"Tak bisakah… tak bisakah kalau kalian lebih lama di sini?" bisik Vivi lirih dibalik isakannya. Bisikan yang pelan, namun masih mampu tertangkap oleh telinga pendekar dengan tiga pedang itu.

"Maaf, Vivi. Itu keputusan kapten kami. Lagipula angkatan laut sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami," jelas Zoro.

Ya, Vivi sudah tahu, bahkan dengan jelas bahwa angkatan laut pasti mengetahui keberadaan mereka, mengingat kedatangan Monkey D Garp ke Arabasta. Ia tidak bodoh. Salahkan hatinya yang berharap Zoro akan mengatakan kebohongan, seakan Zoro adalah Usopp yang mampu mengelabui siapapun dengan _magic word_nya. Salahkan hatinya pula yang berharap Zoro akan mengabulkan permintaannya, membujuk kapten pecinta daging, agar menetap lebih lama lagi di kerajaannya. Mustahil, ia tahu itu mustahil. Tapi bisakah keputusan itu berubah?

"Aku… aku…" nada keputusasaan dan keraguan tampak jelas dibisikan gadis bersurai biru muda itu, seiring dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar di wajahnya. Ia memantapkan tekadnya, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi penyesalan. "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu".

Nada yang lirih memang. Tapi Zoro mampu menangkap setiap suku kata yang keluar dari bibir Vivi. Jujur ia sendiri juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Bukan demi Luffy, Nami, maupun anggota kelompok topi jerami lainnya, melainkan harapannya sendiri. Meskipun ia baru bertemu dengan putri mahkota Kerajaan Arabasta, namun entah sejak kapan hatinya terpaut jauh untuk gadis itu. Perasaan yang berawal dari kekaguman atas keteguhan dan keberanian sang putri yang ingin membebaskan kerajaannya, berkembang jauh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka yang meningkatkan kekagumannya. Dan tanpa permisi, sang perasaan mulai berubah menjadi rasa yang mengganggu, namun terasa menyenangkan dan lebih memabukkan dari rum kesukaannya.

"Tunggulah di sini. Kami… aku pasti kembali. Tapi aku tidak mau mengikatmu. Jadi kau berhak memutuskan masa depanmu," kata Zoro lembut. Dikecupnya ringan pucuk kepala Vivi, mengundang kembali bulir jernih yang memunculkan lapisan kaca di manik obsidian gadis itu. Vivi mengejapkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil menggeleng. Bibir tipisnya terus berucap bahwa ia pasti akan terus menunggu mereka, menunggu pemuda bersurai sehijau padang rumput itu, selama apapun. Mengetahui waktu kebersamaan yang hanya terhitung jam, Zoro mengeratkan rengkuhannya, berharap sang waktu berhenti di detik itu juga.

-End of flashback-

_Ia pasti tidak berubah…_

Senyum gadis itu mengembang, menghapus segala kesedihan yang sempat terpancar dari gadis cantik pemilik surai biru laut. Didekapnya kain putih dan sepucuk surat yang baru selesai dibacanya. Sepenggal jawaban untuk penantiannya.

'Mereka sangat serasi, bukan begitu, Vivi?'

'_Deg…'_

Kata-kata yang tertuang di surat Nami kembali menyadarkannya. Hatinya menolak, tapi pikirannya seakan berkata lain. Bagaimana kalau Zoro memutuskan untuk memilih Robin? Bagaimana kalau penantiannya selama ini sia-sia?

_Kau tidak berubah, 'kan, _Mr. Bushido_?_

.

.

.

-Skip time-

Sebuah kapal dengan hiasan kepala singa mendarat di pelabuhan negara yang identik dengan pasir. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat para warga, sekalipun bendera berlambang _jolly roger _terpasang di tiangnya, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya adalah kawanan bajak laut. Ya, sambutang hangat kepada bajak laut yang menjadi penyelamat negara mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Kelompok Sang Raja Bajak Laut.

Seorang pemuda dengan anting di telinga kirinya mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu menyeringai ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis dengan seekor bebek di sebelah kanannya melambaikan tangannya yang sengaja diikat dengan sehelai kain putih, ikut menyambut kedatangan mereka. Rambutnya diikat menjadi satu ke atas, namun tak menghilangkan keanggunannya. Ya, keanggunan putri Kerajaan Arabasta. Menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh sang pendekar, Vivi tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang menjawab semuanya.

_Ya… segalanya masih sama, 'kan?_

.

.

.

-Omake-

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata seorang pemuda bersamaan dengan hembusan pergesekan udara ketika pintu terbuka. Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, memperjelas ekspresi bingung yang hinggap di wajahnya. Entah pikiran apa yang sedang bergulat di kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru masuk ke sini," jawabnya dengan senyum lembut yang mulai merekah. Perlahan, pemuda bersurai senada padang rumput itu berjalan hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang gadis bersurai lautan.

Hening.

Diantara mereka tak ada yang bermaksud membuka mulutnya. Masih tertarik untuk saling menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya masing-masing. Terbius oleh nuansa alam yang disuguhkan, padang rumput nan hijau dan laut nan lembut.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," ucap pemuda pecinta alkohol penuh penyesalan.

Senyuman sang gadis semakin lebar. Dibawanya pemuda di hadapannya untuk duduk di sisinya, sama seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Tenanglah. Aku juga baru sampai di ruangan ini, kok".

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku, itu juga termasuk. Tapi bukan hal itu yang dimaksud," bisik pemuda itu frustasi. Bingung harus membawa ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Vivi yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli. Ya, sebenarnya ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang pendekar. Mengerti dengan sangat jelas bahkan. Tapi, tak ada salahnya untuk mengerjainya, 'kan?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Vivi?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin frustasi. Semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya menertawaimu, _Mr. Bushido_," jawab Vivi santai.

"Kau-"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Sepenuhnya, _Mr. Bushido_. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan dulu, aku akan selalu menunggu kalian. Aku akan selalu percaya kalian akan datang. Dan, perasaanku _di sini_ masih sama," kata Vivi lembut, memotong ucapan geram Zoro. Tangan kanannya menunjuk sisi kiri dadanya, seolah menekankan kata 'di sini'. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak pelan menuju tangan kanan sang pemuda, menggenggamnya erat, seakan memintanya untuk di sini bersamanya.

Seulas rona merah menjalar di wajah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Namun, ia menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan gadis manis di sisinya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin lebih dulu ke sini, menemuimu. Tapi kau tahu, Nami dan yang lainnya melarangku untuk menyebrangi pulau manapun yang kami singgahi. Entah apa yang salah dengan mereka," gerutunya.

Vivi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Betapa polosnya pemuda di sampingnya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa yang lainnya mencemaskan 'penyakit buta arahnya'? Tapi itulah yang menjadi nilai tambah di mata gadis cantik itu.

_Sama…_

_Semuanya masih sama._

.

.

.

-Fin-

**A/N: **hai, haii…. Salam kenal para penghuni FOPI…. Fic One Piece pertama Ray… well, Ray adalah manusia yang tidak sengaja bermain ke fandom ini dan entah mengapa tertarik untuk membuat fic untuk menunjukkan kecintaan Ray ke manga One Piece. Kalo jadi sider, Ray udah sering #bangga #ditendang

Sebelumnya, Ray minta maap udah ngebuat fic abal yang menodai FOPI tercinta… tapi, Ray juga ngerasa sayang sama ide yang tiba-tiba nongol. Kalo dibiarin aja kok rasanya ganjal gitu #curcol… Ray juga minta maap soal pair ini… padahal Ray pecinta pair ZoRo… (ampuni Ray, Oda-sensei… Ray sudah menghancurkan hint ZoRo yang sudah susah payah anda buat…) tapi lagi-lagi sang ide yang memaksa Ray membuat pair ini… lagian Ray juga ga masalah sama pair ini kok #dilemparpiring… :D

Ray minta maap juga kalo ficnya mengecewakan. Tidak, tidak #gelengkepala…. Ano, maksud Ray ficnya kurang memuaskan… bukan, bukan #frustasi… err, tidak seindah yang dibayangkan, mungkin? Dan yah, mengenai keOOCan karakternya. Gomen ne~ #sujudsembah~ jadi, anuu… Ray menerima segala kritik dan saran yang bisa memperbaiki kemampuan Ray dalam menulis fic yang selanjutnya bakal Ray jadiin referensi. Mengenai flame, seperti perjanjian di fic Ray yang lama (promo promo #ditendang), flame bakal dipake buat bakar ayam :D

Nee, mind to review?

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
